In a Land Far Far Away
by davegerald
Summary: An adventure of a young Kathy Janeway in her first visit to the story book world of the Forest of Forever.REVIEWS WELCOME.


**In a Land Far Far Away**

**The Irish Setter galloped through the bright meadow in pursuit of the tiny animal. The dog was followed closely by a six year old girl in a maroon jumper.**

**"Sandy, come back here! Leave that rabbit alone."**

**The girl's short bobbed haircut danced in the sunlight as she chased after her beloved pet, who was headed toward a forest on the other side of the clearing.**

**"Sandy, wait for me. Stop. You are going to be in big trouble, Mister!"**

**The dog disappeared into the woods as she ran, listening for the sound of his bark, until the girl could run no farther. The child dropped to her knees by a small pond, chest pounding from all the excitement. Trying to catch her breath, she laid on her back in the cool fragrant grass. The sound of barking still echoed in her ears like a distant memory.**

**"Oh Sandy! How will I ever find you now?"**

**She looked up into the beautiful pine trees. Two chubby gray squirrels having their lunch, watched her from their perch above, before scurrying off to play. The young girl then rolled over to focus on the calm blue pool. She was happy to see a large school of luminescent fish swim close by. An old box turtle on the corner of a log slowly pulled his head out to see what was causing all the commotion, and abruptly returned to his shell. She picked up one of the flat stones from the shore and weighed it in her hand. With a mighty throw, the rock skipped halfway across the smooth surface of the water.Three jumps! **

**She was pleased with herself, but what to do about Sandy?**

**"Hey, what's going on up there?" -- a voice said.**

**As the girl looked around in amazement, the water in the middle of the pool started bubbling. Up from the churning center rose a figure. It was a man of some sort, whose skin was dark blue with purple highlights, wearing chain mail of scales in gold and green. He walked slowly across the water's surface to the shore.**

**"Who are you my little friend?" He smiled.**

**The girl looked up in awe at the wet blue man."Kathy, sir." My name is Kathryn Janeway."**

**"Welcome to the Forest of Forever, Kathy, they call me Flotter."As he reached out to offer his hand, a flower appeared."This is for you my dear, I hope you like a water lily"**

**"Oh, thank you, it's my favorite. Mr. Flotter, did you happen to see my dog ?" she said with a frown, "I seem to have lost him."**

**"Well, not to worry Kathy, this is my forest and we'll be able to find who?**

**"Sandy"**

**"Yes, Sandy, with no trouble at all. Let us just ask one of our friends." Flotter cupped a blue hand to his mouth and a wonderful bird call filled the air.**

**Kathy circled slowly around the man looking at his strange clothing. A bird called, as if to answer, from the far side of the pond. Suddenly, a large Redbird flew down and landed on Flotter's shoulder.**

**"Which way Kathy? Scarlet will be happy to help us find Sandy."**

**She pointed northwest to an opening in the trees, just beyond the water's edge. More beautiful music was made as the bird spoke with Flotter, before it flew away toward the dark forest opening.**

**"We should have an answer soon, but let us set off in that direction anyway. Shall we?"He offered a big blue hand to the little girl. It felt cool and wet in Kathy's small grip."Come along, we don't want to dawdle. Sandy has headed to a part of the forest where a tree monster lives."**

**Walking hand in hand, down the narrow path, she looked up at her guide."Oh, Flotter, do you think Sandy will be all right?"**

**"Sure Kathy, but shouldn't we find your dog before the tree monster does?"**

**Walking along the path that led into the narrow treed opening, the child felt a chill in the air as the sky became very dark. A biting cold wind now blew hard against Flotter and Kathy, and she noticed the pine trees all grew twisted and broken. **

**It was absolutely sinister, thought Kathy!**

**A wolf howled in the distance.**

**"What is this place Flotter?"**

**"An older part of the forest -- more magic is here than where I come from"**

**Black crows dived overhead, squawking their ugly tunes. Shrieking calls of delight at the sight of their new little visitor.**

**"Sandy" shouted Kathy, "Sandy where are you?"**

**Thunder clouds were forming as a sharp crack of lightning burst the air and it started raining. Toads! Toads fell from the sky, only to hit the ground and limp slowly away.**

**"Looks like he's up to his same old tricks today."**

**"Who is Flotter?"**

**"The Woodsman of this black forest, my child. Trevis!"**

**A crow with dirty matted feathers landed on a crooked branch, high in an oak tree that was twisted and dark from age. The large bird with the yellow rimmed eyes pecked savagely against the hard trunk, as if knocking at someone's door, chipping away at the small pieces of molded bark.**

**"Who dares wake me today?" A raspy voice asked.**

**The shrill CAW, CAW, CAW reply from the broken grackle's beak pierced the air like a knife. The dark bird screamed out his report.**

**Slowly a moss covered piece of bark flipped back to reveal an evil eye, and then another. The shape of a multi-horned head began to form and grow from the trunk of the old tree, green leaves popping out as if to form hair. This was followed by a mossy torso, and two spindly arms burst from its warped sides.**

**The bird squawked in glee to watch his master being reborn once again. The sound of cracking timber filled the air. The oak shook as legs started to drop from the creature, till the distortion of a man was complete, or was it a monster?**

**A mischievous grin formed on the ashen knotty face. "Now where can I find this dog, you say?"**

**Carefully walking along the trail Kathy and Flotter searched for Sandy. The blue man stopped to listen. Did Flotter hear the bark of a dog? Or was it a wolf howling? Another bird call went out from Flotter's lips, and to his surprise, the reply was returned quickly.**

**"Hurry Kathy, Sandy is trapped up ahead in a foxhole."**

**They started to run down a sharp rock incline closer, ever closer, to the sound of the dog's muffled bark.**

**"Sandy." Kathy cried!**

**Further down hill, Kathy saw Scarlet perched above a small hole in the ground. Kneeling down the child looked into the black opening. A small shaft of light reflected on the dirty animal. Sandy barked loudly and jumped to claw the muddy walls of the pit. Flotter's blue face appeared next to hers, wet with perspiration.**

**"How do you think we can get him out, Kathy?"**

**The little girl thought for a moment, "We could make some ropes out of vines, and then I could crawl down and tie them around him, for you to pull Sandy up?"**

**"That's a great idea Kathy, why didn't I think of that!"**

**"Hurry, Flotter, I remember some vines on the trail that could be our ropes."**

**They both ran back up the rocky incline, past a few tall pines to the forest trail. The big dog in the hole barked wildly.**

**The Woodsman, sitting high up in a Norfolk Pine, giggled as the duo ran up the hill out of sight. He dropped into the clearing with a sharp crack.**

**"Timber! Almost broke a limb that time, right Ebony?"**

**The large bird's talons scratched deep in his shoulder.**

**"Squawk."**

**"Now lets see, how do we get our prize out of the ground. I've never dug for dog before."**

**A wooden face appeared in the opening, as Sandy let out a slight growl. The dark bird turned it's head back and forth watching. Small yellow rimmed eyes studying the scene.**

**"CAW, CAW, CAW."**

**Trevis, a wide grin on his chiseled face, looked over at the fowl thing and stroked it with a gnarled hand.**

**"Now why didn't I think of that! Ebony you are a genius."**

**Trevis moaned and pushed with all his might, until his feet and toes sprouted and started to grow deeper, and deeper, in the hard ground.**

**Ebony, flying just overhead, squawked with approval.**

**He then leaned over the foxhole, reached down, and stretched very hard until his right arm started to grow. He huffed and puffed as wood chips formed on his brow and a few leaves fell from his crown. And Trevis arm grew until it reached the bottom of the pit. Sandy, whimpering at the strange feat, scratched at the sharp gray bark of the hand.**

**"Come on dog! Now's your big chance, climb up."**

**Sandy was up against the wall of the pit, snapping at the wooden hand, when it shot around him and closed in tight! Trevis, his other arm wrapped around an out crop of rock, pulled hard with all his might. Harder and harder the Woodsman strained, puffing away, until finally the frightened dog reached the surface.**

**The forest monster sat back with a long sigh to rest, his whole body wet with sap. Slowly his body started to change back to his old self.**

**"Whew! Well, pooch, you soon stopped barking up the wrong tree."**

**Kathy came into the clearing holding some vines, followed soon after by her wet friend Flotter.**

**"Sandy" she shouted, as the dog ran towards the girl.**

**Trevis reached out a hand, and two fingers quickly sprouted to form a collar around the dogs throat!**

**"Well, what do you know, my old pal Flotter! What brings you to this neck of the woods, you drip?"**

**"Stop with the wooden performance! You know very well why I am here Trevis. I am helping Kathy find her lost dog."**

**"That's Right!" The little girl stood, arms akimbo, looking at the dark figure holding her pet.**

**"Oh? Does she have a dog too? It is a small forest! How do you like mine! A real beauty don't you think? I always wanted a nice hunting dog like Woody here."**

**"His name's not Woody, it's Sandy, and he belongs to me!"**

**The big dog pulled hard against the forest monster's grip, hot and panting from the strain.**

**"He's awful thirsty Flotter, he really needs a drink," said Kathy.**

**"Now Trevis, be reasonable old buddy, you know that dog belongs to this girl, and once we get him we will leave your dark forest."**

**"Make like a tree and leaf now," he giggled. "You don't want to be pecked by my crow friends do you?"**

**He pointed to the trees above, heavy with birds, loudly squawking.**

**"Oh my," said Flotter looking up. Many birds started circling above in the dark sky.**

**Kathy scratched the back of her head for a moment, an idea forming. The child then motioned to Flotter with her index finger to walk over to her. As he knelt down she whispered in his ear softly.**

**"Hey! What's the secret? That is why I don't play with you any more Mr. Flotter T. Water. No fair!"**

**"O. K., Trevis, you win. We don't want any trouble," said Kathy.**

**"But before we go, the least we could do is give your dog, Woody, a good long drink of cool water."**

**Sandy barked with approval.**

**"Well, I don't know -- all right," said Trevis, " but no funny business. I'll be watching you girl."**

**"Come on boy" said Flotter, down on one knee, his wet hands cupped in front of him. Clear water started to flow over his fingers to hit the ground.**

**"Come on Sandy," said Kathy, clapping her hands together.**

**As the dog advanced, Trevis fingers grew even longer to provide the dog's leash. The dog happily lapped up the fresh water as it overflowed to the rocky soil. Then the water really started to rise up from Flotter's hands bubbling ever higher and stronger.**

**"Eh, that's enough Flotter, thanks! I think we have to be going now."**

**But the water continued to flow as Kathy jumped up and down for joy.**

**"Now, Mr. Flotter, do it now," she said.**

**"Lake and stream, pond or pool, help me drown this wooden fool," shouted the blue man.**

**Lightning struck, and the wind started to howl.**

**And water started to bubble up from the forest floor. Rain fell in sheets from the thunderclouds that now filled the sky. It rolled down the hills, and washed over the trees. Water seemed to flow from all directions at once onto the small group, the black crows squawking from their instant bird bath.**

**Kathy screamed with delight. She grabbed Sandy, and pulled Trevis's wet fingers over the dog's drenched head.**

**"Flotter! What are you doing? You know I can't stay grounded with so much moisture,"cried Trevis.**

**And the rain continued to fall as the mounting flood grew in strength. Sandy started to dog paddle across the waves with Kathy swimming close beside him. Flotter floated on the surface, a large grin on his wet face.**

**Another perfect storm!**

**"Come on Kathy, we should be going now. I think we whittled him down to size, today."**

**Trevis, caught in the heart of his own personal hurricane, was riding the white water head over heels, in the opposite direction, a group of birds holding on to him for safety.**

**"I'll get you next time, Flotter!**

**"Good-bye Mr. Trevis, and thanks for all the fun," said Kathy.**

**"Yes, enjoy your bath, you forest monster," shouted Flotter.**

**Kathy and Sandy swam after Flotter, when the doors of the holodeck opened and the small girl and her dog tumbled out on the floor. The water disappearing as it reached outside the holodeck projectors.**

**Kathy Janeway sat there laughing, her Irish Setter licking her wet face.**

**Mrs. Janeway stood in the hallway.**

**" I 've been waiting for you young lady. I hope you have a good excuse for being late."**

**"Oh Mom, I had the most wonderful time," said Kathy.**


End file.
